


Better Together

by drama_llama



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drama_llama/pseuds/drama_llama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke meet again for the first time on Octavia's birthday. Clarke can't deal with it and Bellamy wants her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story I wrote on the bus journey to school, enjoy!! :)

Clarke POV

I walked into my small apartment and flicked the lights on. I threw my jacket and bags on to the couch and went into the kitchen. It looked like microwave pizza for dinner. Again.

When I finally had my dinner ready I walked back into the living room and turned the TV on, praying to God I didn't see anything that reminded me of him.

As soon as I turned the television, I regretted it. The programme that came on was about Ancient Greece. History. Even though it was interesting, it still reminded me of him. I sighed in frustration and turned it over to a cooking channel and pulled out a book. Eventually sleep claimed me.

I woke with a start when my phone vibrated. Octavia had texted me, asking to meet up. I didn't want to go out ever again, especially with his sister. I said no and that I was busy. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door and, as soon as I opened, it Octavia pushed in.

"Whoa, jeez! O, are you okay?" I exclaimed, noticing the slightly wild look in my best friend's eyes.

"No, I'm not okay! You refuse to go out to clubs with me, you used to go with me all the time regardless of the fact you never wanted to! What's with that?" Octavia yelled, and I immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, O, I'll go get changed and we'll go now." I said, and went to get changed. I turned around when I heard Octavia follow her to the bedroom. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Picking a dress for you, we're getting you a man tonight." O said innocently, flicking through all of my clothes. She pulled out a black one that Raven had got me. It was short and tight with thin straps. I shook my head.

"No...I can't wear that..." Octavia pouted at her when she said this, making me feel more guilty.

"Why not? It'd look amazing on you." She did her puppy dog eyes and I conceded, taking the dress off her.

"It's just, the last time I wore it I met...never mind." I walked into the bathroom and changed, applying black eyeshadow and red lipstick as well. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath. "You don't need him Clarke. He didn't love you. He didn't deserve you, don't let him ruin your life." I told myself and walked out, slipping on a pair of black shoes as I went. Octavia let out a low whistle when she saw me.

"Looks like someone won't have to try too hard to get men's attention tonight. You ready to have fuuuuuun?" She smiled at me.

"Yes, let's go." I said, feeling more enthusiastic than I had earlier. When I opened the door, other people were standing there. I only recognised Raven, who grinned when she saw me, and gave me a massive hug.

"I missed you Raven." I said as I hugged her back. When we let go of each other I turned to face Octavia. "You never told me we had company." O simply grinned mischievously.

"Everyone, this is Clarke. Clarke this is Monty, Jasper, Finn, Miller, Harper, Munroe, Murphy, Wick and Lincoln." She pointed at each person as she stated their name. I nodded and gestured to the lift, which everyone then turned to and got in.

When we got outside I was about to get a cab for them all, but Octavia told me not to bother. 

"I managed to get a personal chauffeur for us tonight." She beamed and pointed to a black car parked a few metres away next to the curb. As we walked over I saw the driver and stopped.

"No." I said and looked at Octavia, trying not to look as sad as I felt. "Is that your brother?" Octavia nodded, looking confused, and slipped into the car next to Lincoln. Only one seat was left. The front passenger seat. Right next to him, the person I'd been avoiding for nearly a month. Octavia poked her head out the window and looked at me.

"Are you getting in or not?" She asked. I bit my lower lip. I could get a cab and meet them there...no, I wasn't letting him control my life. I smiled sweetly and got into the seat, making sure not to fall in and embarrass myself in front of Bellamy.

Bellamy didn't look at me, he simply looked in the rear view mirror, making sure everyone was seated. After a minute, he pulled out and started driving them to Octavia's chosen destination.

"You should come too, Bell." Octavia pestered Bellamy, not for the first time judging from the look on his face.

"O, I told you I really don't want to." He sighed angrily. Octavia pouted, and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, but only for an hour or two." He stole a glance sideways at me, which I pretended not to notice, focusing on something out the window.

Bellamy POV

"I'm not sure it's my puppy dog eyes that made him change his mind..."Octavia muttered to Lincoln, who let out a small laugh. I glanced at them suspiciously in the mirror. I didn't trust Lincoln to look after my little sister. Sure, the guy was caring towards O, and (not that I would ever admit it) he was pretty awesome. I knew I couldn't change Octavia's mind, she loved the guy too much to let him go, but I was still wary of him.

When we got there I found a place I could park my car so that it would be easy to navigate eleven drunk teenagers back to it. We all walked to the club and waited in the very short line to get in. Everyone seemed to be chatting excitedly to one another except Clarke, who was standing at the edge of the group awkwardly, hugging herself to try and ward off the cold. I felt so sorry for her that I wanted to hand over my jacket, but knew better than that because I'd broken her heart and she would probably rather freeze to death than speak to me. I ended up standing near her anyway, I wasn't much of a conversationalist, so I had no idea how to break the ice, I didn't even know if I should, she might not have forgiven me. She shivered and her teeth chattered together. I couldn't take it anymore, so I took off my jacket and held it out to her.

Clarke POV

I stood there for a minute, trying to figure out if Bellamy was holding out the jacket to me to be kind, or to take it away from me if I reached for it like some kind of joke.

"You're cold, don't deny it, so take the jacket until we get inside Princess." He clearly regretted using his old nickname for me, because his eyebrows knit together and his nose scrunched up a little like he was in pain. Before I knew what I was doing, I'd reached out for the jacket. I slipped it on, inhaling the scent I'd missed ever since the day he'd left me. It took a lot of effort on my part to look him in the eye, but when I did, I felt warmer, and I didn't like it.

"Thanks." I managed to say, trying to sound unaffected by him. I tilted my head up a bit to show that I was confident, even though I wasn't. I felt this deep longing to tangle my fingers in his dark, curly hair and kiss him. I immediately tried to shake these thoughts.

After about ten minutes, the bouncer let us in. My senses were immediately assaulted by the loud noises and the smell of alcohol, perfume and sweat. Octavia grabbed Lincoln's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. Raven and Finn went to dance together, as did Harper and Miller. Monty, Jasper and Munroe went to get drinks, while Murphy, Wick and Bellamy went to find some hot girls. I sighed in defeat and went to sit by the bar.

A few guys approached me but I found that I wasn't interested. They all seemed sweet, and it annoyed me that I couldn't stop comparing them to Bellamy. I didn't do it on purpose, of course, but I knew that somewhere in the back of my mind I was putting all of them up against Bellamy, but none of them ever matched up.

I stole a glance at Bellamy, and found him looking at me over the head of a brunette girl who was desperately flirting with him. The corners of his lips turned up and he leaned down to whisper something in the girl's ear, still looking at me. The brunette giggled and slapped his chest lightly. I couldn't help but feel jealous, and it must have shown, because Bellamy grinned at me. I scowled at him and turned away.

Bellamy POV

Clarke was jealous. The way she scowled as I flirted with this girl (I didn't bother with her name) was a dead give away. I knew that I should go over and try to get her to forgive me, but the thought made my stomach do somersaults.

I continued to flirt with the brunette. She was pretty, but she wasn't at all like Clarke. I hadn't been able to get any girls back to my place without comparing them to Clarke. That meant I hadn't been able to bring any of them back, because none of them even came close to her. She was beautiful, smart and funny, and she never backed out of an argument with me (even though it was annoying, I admired that quality). She cared about everyone, and she never judged me. It was hard for me to admit it, but I still loved her, even though I'd been the one to end the relationship because I was too scared to commit, and now I was regretting it.

I tried to focus on the girl in front of me, but my gaze always drifted back to Clarke, who seemed to be turning down every guy that came over to her. She looked so bored, lonely and sad that I wanted to go over to her, but I knew better than that. If I got close to her again I would hurt her. I seemed to do that with everyone I loved.

After ten minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. This girl was stupid and boring and...not Clarke. I apologised quietly and moved past her towards Clarke. The brunette looked a little put out, but I didn't care. I made my way through the mass of bodies and finally got to her. She was talking to a guy, but she looked really bored. As I approached, the guy walked away, clearly annoyed at Clarke's lack of interest in him.

"Hey, Princess." I said as I sat next to her. She looked at me, her expression a mixture of surprise, anger and sadness.

"What do you want, Bellamy?" She said so quietly I nearly didn't hear her. She hadn't taken my jacket off yet, and it looked surprisingly good on her. The black leather went really well with her dress and contrasted with her skin tone.

"You looked bored, so I thought I'd come and talk to you."

"What about that girl you were talking to?" She said bitterly. "Why do you even care anyway?"

"Careful Princess, people might think you're jealous." I joked, but she looked at me seriously, and I knew I had to answer her question. She wasn't in the mood for joking. "I guess I care because...never mind." She looked into my eyes, trying to figure out what it was I wasn't telling her. She sat back, apparently she found an answer.

"Uh-huh, and you think I'm jealous of that girl. Why is that? Or do you just pretend that's what it is to make yourself feel better when you see me?" She scowled at me, and I couldn't help think that the way her brow crinkled slightly when she scowled was cute. I just grinned at her, and she blushed a little, which caused my smile to widen.

Clarke POV

Why was that idiot grinning? I was so unbelievably angry that he had the nerve to talk to me. I was trying my best to get rid of him, but all I ended up doing was making myself angry.

I wanted to get away from him, but I really didn't want to dance, and there was a huge queue to the bathroom so there was nowhere to go. I stood up, and motioned to the door.

"I'm leaving, tell O that I'm sorry, but her idiot brother was pissing me off." I turned and headed off, trying to avoid the mass of bodies on the dance floor. I glanced behind me, and saw him following. I headed for the dance floor, hoping to lose him there.

I weaved her way through the tightly packed bodies, pushing where necessary. Someone came up behind me and touched my shoulder, so I turned around to tell Bellamy to go away, only to have the words evaporate when I looked into his deep brown eyes. My pulse quickened as he leaned down to my ear.

"Clarke, I know you'll never forgive me, what I did to you was horrible and you have every right to hate me, but I am so sorry, and I'll do anything to make it up to you. Please, can we at least be friends?" He whispered in my ear. I looked at him to see if he was being truthful, not playing me like he had so many times before. I nodded, and was amazed at how much happier he seemed when I did. 

"I'm still leaving, Bellamy, but you can tell O that I was just bored." I continued to weave in between the people that were dancing until I was outside again. I started walking along the pavement, deciding I didn't want to get a taxi. 

A chill blew down the street, making me shiver and wrap my arms around myself. I walked for a while, trying my best not to think of Bellamy but failing miserably.

"Why do you have to be so damn cute?" I muttered to myself, scowling at the feelings that were resurfacing. I walked for another five minutes, deep in thought.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a car pulling up just ahead of me. I would recognise that car anywhere. I sighed. Bellamy.

He ducked his head out of his window and looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Why didn't you get a taxi?" He asked when I neared the car. I shrugged.

"I wanted to walk." I said simply. He rolled his eyes.

"Get in." He said and ducked back into the car. I sighed, thought about it, and decided to just get in. I went to the passenger door, which he had already opened for me from the inside. I slid in and shut it behind her before turning to face Bellamy .

"Why did you leave?" I asked him softly, not wanting him to shut himself away from me before we'd even had a conversation. He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Because you did, and I didn't want to talk to anyone else there." He replied. I rolled my eyes and shook my head slightly.

"What about all those girls you flirt with? You didn't like talking to them? I'm amazed, Bellamy, usually you can't keep it in your pants when you see a skinny brunette wearing nearly nothing." I said bitterly, thinking about how many girlfriends, well, one night stands, he'd had before me (which was a lot) and how many he'd probably had after. I wouldn't have been surprised if he'd had a few when we'd been dating.

"They're not you." He said quietly, blushing slightly. I felt heat crawl up my neck to my cheeks.

"Oh." I whispered. Then I shook my head, he used to say thing like that before and during the time of our relationship, and I fell for it every single time, and it got me hurt. "Well that's not my problem." I said coldly. I saw him flinch. We continued in silence until we got to my apartment block. I got out of the car.

"See ya, Princess." Bellamy said. I sighed.

"Thanks for the lift Bell...do you want to come in for coffee?" I asked because, in all honesty, I didn't want him to leave. He smiled a little.

"Okay." He got out too and shut his door, locking the car. We made our way inside and went up to my floor in the elevator. When we got inside I gestured to the sofa.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'm just gonna make some coffee." I said before entering the kitchen. I came out with black coffee for me, and one with a little bit of milk for him.

Bellamy POV

I took my coffee gratefully. I tried my best to come up with conversation, but all I could do was stare at Clarke. She was beautiful, so beautiful it hurt, and I'd let that beauty go because I was too scared. I never deserved her, but is been too stupid to see that, I was constantly thinking I was the better person, but I was wrong. I was going to get her back, I'd do anything to get her back. If she gave me a second chance, it'd be a miracle, and I wouldn't screw it up.

We spent the next hour just catching up. She told me that she'd just been working, and she'd had little time for anything else. Tonight has been the first time she'd been out since I left her. She didn't say it, but I knew her so well that I could tell she had been taking extra shifts to distract herself.

I told her about my failed attempts at getting girls. She looked slightly annoyed at all my failed conquests, but I always had an excuse; either they were too clingy or too annoying or too loud or some other pathetic excuse, because I couldn't bring myself to say they weren't you, Clarke.

When I finished my coffee she took my mug away into the kitchen. While she was away I had to tell myself to to grow a pair and just ask her out for dinner or a movie or just something because we probably wouldn't be alone like this again. She came back in and smiled, making my heart jump a little bit. She sat next to me again and turned on the TV.

"Clarke?" I said, telling myself that it was now or never. She turned to look at me.

"Yeah, Bell?" She replied. God, she was beautiful. My mouth went dry at the thought of asking her out. I swallowed nervously.

"Do you...want to go to a movie with me tomorrow night?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me on a date?" She asked skeptically, and all I could do was nod. "Why? You left me, Bell. You hurt me, but you'd never tell me why. I don't know if I can do that again and just get hurt." I felt my heart clench at the thought of me hurting her.

"Clarke, I am so sorry I hurt you, but I swear I will never do that again. I left because I was scared, but I know now that it was a mistake and I will do anything to prove that to you. Please, just one date, the you can decide whether you want to keep going." I pleaded. She looked at me carefully.

"Okay, one date, that's all you've got to prove yourself." She said sternly, but it was the best news I'd had in months.

We spent the next few hours just talking, and every so often we'd shift closer to each other. Eventually we were so close that I could see the different shades of blue in her eyes. I glanced at her lips quickly. I wanted to kiss her. Usually, if this was any other girl, I would have just gone for it, but this was Clarke, I had to be careful. I leaned in slowly, testing my boundaries. A slight blush swept it's way over her cheeks when she realised that I was doing. Her gaze flicked to my lips for a brief second and then settled on my eyes. There was something in her eyes that told me that this was okay. It was then I decided to just go for it.

Clarke POV

I felt his lips press lightly to mine. I responded eagerly, my body craved his kisses as if they were drugs and I'd been in rehabilitation for the past month. I felt him smile against my lips at my reaction, his hands making their way to my waist, holding me in place.

When we finally broke apart for air, I sighed in content. I'd missed him so much.

"Don't tell O this, but I'm glad I came out tonight." I whispered. He placed his forehead on mine.

"I'm glad you came out too."

END


End file.
